


Sleight of Hand

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>September was Dramione month over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dyno_drabbles"><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/"><b>dyno_drabbles</b></a></span>!</p><p>Second challenge:</p><p>
  <i>Drabbles must be between 100-499 words.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Your drabble must BE INSPIRED BY the incredible banner made by <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_wildflower4evr"><a href="http://wildflower4evr.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://wildflower4evr.livejournal.com/"><b>wildflower4evr</b></a></span>. (can be seen after the cut) </i>
</p><p>My drabble was the winner for this week:</p><p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0000area/">
    <img/></a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleight of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.
> 
> As the winner, I received this beautiful banner (the inspiration for the drabbles) personalised from [](http://wildflower4evr.livejournal.com/profile)[**wildflower4evr**](http://wildflower4evr.livejournal.com/)!!
> 
> [](http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0000b0sb/)

Goyle chortled as he dangled something silvery in Draco’s face.

“Give it here, Goyle,” Draco said easily, reaching up with lightning reflexes.

Goyle dropped the delicate silver chain into the blond’s palm. Draco brought the heart-shaped pendant up to his face, scrutinizing it closely before tossing it back.

“So? Some stupid bint lost a necklace. It’s nothing to get wet about,” Draco said dismissively.

“It’s not just anyone. This belongs to Potter’s Mudblood – Granger!” Goyle informed him with a smirk.

Draco sat back up, his face showing the first signs of interest.

“Is that so?” Draco’s features curled in contempt as he looked over the necklace once more.

“I thought I’d curse it, then leave it in one of the classrooms,” Goyle said smugly.

Draco snorted. “Yes, leave it in a classroom for one of the teachers to find, with your magical signature all over it from placing the curse,” he said, shaking his head. “You’d be expelled so fast, you wouldn’t know what hit you.”

Goyle sat and thought about that for a few moments.

“What about coating it in poison?” Goyle suggested.

Draco shook his head again. “Where are you going to get poison? Use your head, Goyle!”

Goyle glared at him in consternation. “Well, what would _you_ do with it?” he asked petulantly.

Draco’s brow furrowed in thought as he considered it.

“I’d put a tracking spell on it,” he pronounced finally. At Goyle’s look of confusion, he explained, “Where Granger goes, Potter goes. If we know where Granger is, we know where the ‘golden boy’ is as well.”

A slow smile broke across Goyle’s face as comprehension dawned. “Yeah! I’ll do that,” he enthused, pulling out his wand and holding it over the necklace.

Draco’s hand closed over the pendant, pulling it out of Goyle’s reach.

“I’ll do it for you,” Draco offered. At Goyle’s look of surprise, he smiled easily. “My father taught me a couple cloaking spells over the summer. I should be able to mask the tracking spell. Then it can’t be traced back to us.”

At Goyle’s eager nod, Draco pulled out his wand. He wore a look of intense concentration as he waved his wand over the necklace held tightly in his fist.

“It’s done,” he said, looking up with a smile. As he reached across to hand it back to Goyle, the necklace slipped from his fingers to land in a tangle on the carpet. “Sorry about that.”

Goyle shrugged as he plucked the necklace off the carpet and examined it eagerly, so absorbed in his inspection that he failed to notice Draco slipping something from his closed fist into his pocket.

***

That night, alone in his room, Draco sighed. He had known it was hers right from the off, but he couldn’t let on. Why would a Malfoy notice a Mudblood’s jewelry? He held the pendant up and watched the moonbeams play on the silvery surface. He would never have Granger, but at least he had _this_.


End file.
